


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 12, Coffee Shop AU

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Pavel, and Nyota go to a coffee shop in order to start their day. The barista treats them well, but is more than friendly with Hikaru when he goes up to the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 12, Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149025245408/day-12-of-benkaru-coffee-shop-au)

“I don’t know about you both, but I need coffee,” Nyota said.

Hikaru didn’t drink coffee. Never cared much for it. Tea, though, was an entirely different matter. And he knew when Nyota called for coffee, Pavel would vehemently recommend Corbomite Cafe.

James Kirk, who sat next to Pavel in their Advanced Physics course, called the place “heaven’s answer to the hangover”. Seemed like an overreach. Despite that, Hikaru and Pavel went a few days later, and Hikaru found himself sipping on the chai green tea he’d ever tasted. He hadn’t been since, though. He was too busy. He longed for it. So, with some spring in his step and Pavel chirping about the multitude of menu items, they made their way to the corner coffee shop.

There was a line when they arrived. No surprise. They idly chitchatted as they sludged through the Monday morning line and, finally, made it to the counter. Nyota ordered first. Then Pavel. Then, with his voice melodic in the sleep deprived orchestra, Hikaru ordered his chai green tea.

“Will that be all for you?” the barista asked. It was only then that Hikaru looked at him.

The man behind the counter was shorter than the rest of the staff, but seemed calmer and happier than the others. A soft smile was plastered on his face. Hikaru was sure he greeted other customers in a similar way but there was something about the man’s smile that made him think that it was just for him. Maybe others felt that way. He let it slide, said “No, thank you,” and gave the man his card to pay. After ringing his order, the man asked for a name. Hikaru gave it. He took the man’s off his name tag in exchange. Ben.

He joined Pavel and Nyota in the main cafe area as the waited with the other, far less fitful students. There was something coy in Nyota’s smile as he approached.

“I saw the way the barista was looking at you,” she said. Hikaru frowned.

“He was just nice.”

“He did not smile at us like zat,” Pavel said, some of Nyota’s coyness showing up in his voice. Hikaru’s passing thought came again. A smile meant for him. He shook his head.

“Maybe he did and you just didn’t notice,” Hikaru said.

“I’d notice,” Nyota answered. There was certainty in her words. Pavel nodded. Hikaru brushed it off and conversation drifted away from Ben, the smiling barista.

The waiting line cleared out quickly. Then their drinks came out. Nyota’s came first. Her name was clear and precise on the upper half of the cup. It was even spelled correctly. “They must have gotten it from my card,” she said, but there was still a smile on her face. Pavel’s was the same way. Hikaru’s drink came last. At the counter to hand it to him was Ben.

“Hope to see you again soon,” Ben said. His voice seemed rushed, almost. Then he disappeared into the storage room before Hikaru could say, “Thank you.” Hikaru met with the others, passed through the lobby, and walked outside.

As the reached the sidewalk, Hikaru turned is cup around the glance at his name. He thought, if it was spelled correctly, that he could make conversation about the personal touches the cafe adds to each customer’s experience. He couldn’t though. Although his name was spelled correctly, there was a message underneath is just as clear, bold letters:

_Enjoy your tea, traveling sunshine. Ben._

He stopped walking. His mind wirred. A smile meant for him. A smile meant for him. A smile - his smile -

“Zat means we’re coming back tomorrow, right?” Pavel asked.

“Of course we are,” Nyota answered. Hikaru looked up at her. A smile had curled onto her lips. “I’m not letting you skate away from this one, Hikaru. That man’s brave enough to put that on your cup, so we’re seeing him again.”

Hikaru didn’t protest.


End file.
